As the number of functions/applications performed by an electronic device increases, it has recently been important to design a user interface that allows users to easily interact with the electronic device. The user interface is a gateway through which users receive not only contents but also responses to user actions or behaviors.
For example, electronic devices provided electronic documents and/or items on a list or in a thumbnail view as a user interface so that users can easily search for them.
Although conventional electronic devices provided electronic documents and/or items on a list or in a thumbnail view as a user interface, they have not applied user preference to the providing system and this makes it difficult for users to search for one or more electronic files or items.